brrfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonrise c04s02
Text For hours they talked, interrupted only just before daybreak, when there had been a quiet knock at the door… and Luna had been delighted to see Twilight Sparkle. Scrivy had slipped over to the desk to give them some semi-privacy, and after apologizing repeatedly for what had happened despite Twilight's protests, Luna had asked the unicorn all manner of questions, fascinated by her magic studies and the way it had changed so much from her days. But by sunrise, there had been another knock, and a pair of burly royal guards had appeared to summon Twilight Sparkle to speak with Princess Celestia about a private matter. Luna had been less-than-thrilled and Twilight had looked uncomfortable, caught between her loyalties as she was… but finally, the Princess of the Night had gently shooed her and muttered that she and Scrivy had to sleep anyway. Scrivener had figured this was his cue to head back to his room, after the guards left with Twilight… but without even looking, Luna had slammed the door with a flick of her horn before Scrivener could reach it, and then she had muttered: "Come here, Scrivener Blooms, sit beside me. I would direly like to feel like there is one whose company my sister cannot steal from me." The male had sat quietly beside Luna on her bedding, and then he had sighed and gently pushed her down, making her frown a bit before he carefully brushed her starry mane aside, smiling a little at how strange it felt, how it made his hooves tingle to touch… and then he began to quietly work his hooves along her back, massaging gently along her spine as he said quietly: "I can't promise Celestia will always permit me to be by your side, Luna, but I stopped treating this as a job a long time ago and now just see myself as helping out… a close friend in need. Now relax a little. Sleep will do you good." "I… thou hast my thanks, Scrivener Blooms." Luna said awkwardly, closing her eyes and fidgeting a bit, but slowly, her body began to untense under the ministrations of the male's hooves, her breathing becoming more regular, her muscles loosening up as she muttered: "Stupid Celestia. One day I shall drop the moon upon her head." Scrivener only smiled a little and shook his head slowly at this, continuing his quiet, gentle massage… and soon enough, Luna was asleep, snoring quietly as she lay comfortably on the bedding, one of her legs kicking quietly. Scrivy smiled a little, glancing up at the light trying vainly to push through the drawn curtains, and then he yawned before letting himself quietly sit beside her on the bed, gazing down at her both affectionately and sorrowfully as he murmured: "I wish I was strong enough to help you, Luna. But much as I want to watch out for you, I'm just a poet… you're the heroine. More than Princess Celestia ever was." Scrivy closed his eyes… then he yawned quietly and let himself settle to the bedding, feeling too tired and drained to move, thinking it would be only a short nap… and what seemed like only five minutes later, he opened his eyes as something shook him before Luna said gently: "Awaken, Scrivener Blooms, thou art in my bed for perhaps the fifth time this week alone." Scrivener blinked, then he sat up and winced embarrassedly… but Luna only smiled amusedly at him before she gestured quietly towards a large platter with two bowls of salad on it, the female saying quietly: "The servants dropped breakfast off but a few moments ago. We shall eat, and then we shall make our way outside. 'Tis only just past sunset, we have no need to rush to meet our friends just as yet." The male nodded a little after a moment, blushing a bit as he glanced down at himself, and then he grimaced, reaching up and brushing awkwardly at his half-coat as he muttered: "I can't believe I'm still wearing this, too. Sorry, Luna, I guess-" "Apologize not. Thy presence is welcome. Thou art like a large stuffed animal I can keep in mine bed without having to fear mockery from mine sister." Luna replied firmly, and Scrivener gave her a dry look, not knowing whether to be touched or insulted. "Eat thy breakfast, Scrivener Blooms." "You eat… your breakfast." the male grumbled in return, and then the two bumped against each other before they both began to munch in quiet. It was short, but pleasant… and as always when they ate in the quiet reprieve of their rooms, the food was exceptional. Finally, Luna straightened, chewing the last of her food in a very unladylike fashion before she glanced to the side: a moment later, the curtains still covering the window glowed faint blue before they drew open, revealing the bright, starry night, and the female gazed longingly out at this as she said quietly: "I am admittedly concerned, Scrivener Blooms. I know my sister well, and it is likely that she will be keeping a sharp eye upon these events as they unfold, to ensure I do not go beyond the bounds she has decided must be set for me… and I do not know how to speak to these ponies. Perhaps 'tis folly to attempt this…" "Luna, don't wimp out now." Scrivy chastised, and Luna frowned over her shoulder at him, although the look was more pouty than it was irritated. "They liked you just fine yesterday… and today, we'll just… try and stick to conversation. Think of it as a learning experience… after all, you've spoken with Twilight now for some time, you have topics you can go to… and you can practice talking like a normal pony for once, too." "Oh, be silent, Scrivener Blooms. And… here, by the Horses of Heaven, thou art so messy." Luna grumbled, and her horn glowed blue as she leaned towards him, the earth pony wincing back… and then fidgeting as his half-coat glowed, beginning to quickly smooth itself out, dust and smudges vanishing from it as she muttered: "I swear, without me, thou must have been a sordid mess." "And without me you were all whimpering and whiny." Scrivy grumbled before he could stop himself, and Luna's eyes shot upwards with surprise, making him wince a little… and then he grinned awkwardly at her as they narrowed slightly, the glow around his coat tightening as his clothes began to squeeze against his frame. "Please don't hurt me." "Thou art a rude, sallow ingrate." Luna enunciated slowly, as the glow grew around Scrivener and he was lifted into the air with a wince… and then she sighed and smiled a little, her telekinetic grip loosening even as she continued to hold him in the air. "But what I find most disheartening is that thou art right, I only wish that thee would realize it. Thou continues to see me as legendary… yet all that I am is merely a pony who wishes to see others smile, and to experience the wonderment of friendships I never before had for myself." She stopped, looking down thoughtfully, her horn and Scrivener both still faintly glowing blue… and then the pony cleared his throat before he asked mildly: "Then can… you please put me down or something? This is getting a little awkward." "No, I rather enjoy these games." Luna replied comfortably, and then she swirled her head with a slight smile as her night-sky mane and tail both flicked and spilled backwards, and Scrivy grimaced and cursed, flailing his limbs as he was easily spun around above the ground, visibly wincing. "Part of me has always relished this power, as I am sure by now thou knows well. Perhaps more than mine sister Celestia… or perhaps not as much. 'Tis hard to tell, considering her manner of rule." "Can… you please put me down now?" Scrivener asked in a strangled voice as he slowly spun upside down again, and Luna rolled her eyes before she lowered her horn slightly, and the equine was spun gently around and settled on his hooves, his limbs shaking for a moment beneath him as he wheezed before he stood up straight and glowered at her. "We're going to have to work on your etiquette. Picking ponies up is rude in most cultures." "True, perhaps, but I think thee enjoys the fact I hold such power over thou." Luna grinned as she leaned forwards, half-lidding her eyes and licking her own lips slowly, and Scrivener's eyes went wide as he shrank back a bit with an embarrassed blush. "Certainly I find pleasure in it myself." Then she threw her head back and laughed as she walked towards the door, and Scrivener grumbled under his breath as he turned to follow her, saying flatly: "Again, politeness, Luna. You know, maybe we should work on this whole 'taking pleasure in bullying and intimidating others' thing you've got going on." "Thou forgot scaring as well. I do also greatly enjoy scaring ponies." Luna remarked as she opened the door, and then she frowned a bit at the sight of two golden-armored guards standing silent guard outside her quarters, her eyes narrowing slightly as Scrivy looked up with a frown. "And by what order art thou stationed like watchdogs outside mine door?" Both of the guards bowed their heads respectfully, and Luna relaxed slightly after a moment as she realized they were Centurions: Night Pegasi, with large, leathery bat-like wings instead of feathered ones, with burning eyes and sharp-toothed jaws. Their coats were pale and ghostly beneath the ornamental golden armor, as one of them said in a calm, whispery voice: "Night Mistress Luna… 'twas the wish of Day Lady Celestia…" "As I have already figured. But what are thy specific orders, knight?" Luna asked quietly, leaning forwards slightly and still looking perturbed. After all, despite the fact these imposing soldiers of shadow were supposed to be her personal bodyguards and soldiers… it was still Celestia who was able to give and veto their orders as she pleased, after a thousand years of Luna being sealed away. The two knights hesitated… and then the one that had spoken whispered finally: "To keep an eye on the Night Mistress Luna and the Scribe Scrivener Blooms. To be eyes and ears. To watch and listen. To keep things from… escalation." "Wonderful." Luna muttered, and she sighed quietly and shook he head slowly before glancing over at Scrivener with a grimace. "Come then, Scrivener. Let us find Twilight Sparkle and her friends." "But Night Mistress Luna is supposed to stay away from the day-lit parts of the castle." the Centurion said almost urgently, and Luna frowned darkly at this, turning her serious eyes on him as he shrank back a bit before whispering: "Day Lady Celestia said to send servant if Night Mistress Luna wanted anything. Day Lady Celestia said to remind Night Mistress Luna to stay in the quiet." Luna sighed a little at this, lowering her head forwards and gritting her teeth for a moment… and then she said quietly: "And I suppose that mine elder, wiser sister wishes for thou to accompany me should I wish to spend time out on the castle grounds, is this not so?" "Yes, Night Mistress Luna." The Centurion nodded, and Luna threw her head back and groaned before she stomped a hoof against the floor, shaking her head as her mane swirled around her, teeth grit for a moment in distaste. Finally, she looked at the Centurion squarely, saying calmly: "Very well. Please send someone to find Twilight Sparkle and her friends and tell them to meet us in the Garden of the Moon. I will permit the accompaniment of a minimal detail of guards, who are to stay at all times a moderate distance away, so as not to frighten or interrupt conversation with my guests, is this understood?" The Centurions both nodded, and Scrivener grimaced a little as one of them turned and headed quickly down the hall, the other remaining silent as he simply stood like a statue. Luna grimaced at him, not hiding her distaste before she looked over her shoulder at Scrivy, saying dryly: "Come, friend Scrivener Blooms." Scrivener nodded… and then he frowned a bit as Sammy scurried quickly out of the ajar door to his room with a whimper, before running towards him and leaping up onto his mane, looking nervously towards the Centurion that was now pacing beside him. The male pony glanced over his shoulder at him as the skeletal pseudodragon clung quietly to his back with another fearful sound, and he said quietly: "Now it's okay, Sammy… funny, a little dead thing like you being scared of the big mean-looking guards." Then Scrivy grimaced a bit as he realized that two other Centurions had materialized on their other side, shuddering a bit as Luna muttered: "Be not fearful, my friend. They will do nothing to risk incurring mine sister's wrath… or worse yet, my own fury, which I feel worsening as time wears on." Luna fell silent, glowering moodily as she strode imperiously forwards, her hooves almost clanking against the stone with her heavy footfalls as Scrivener quietly followed, his skeletal pet still clinging to his back with a faint whimper. Instead of journeying into the main foyer, they exited through a side door and headed down a steep incline that took them through the mountain, past looming shadows in a passage lit only by blue torchlight. Canterlot had many secrets, many recesses and dark places like this, that were deeper and older than most people knew… said in some places to be even more ancient than Luna and Celestia themselves, but even Luna didn't know whether or not that was entirely true, or if royal city and castle had been born at the same time as the pony sisters who moved the sun and the moon. Eventually, they exited the haunted atmosphere of the deep halls, stepping outside into the brisk night air. For a moment, Luna looked skywards, her eyes settling on the moon high above in the cloudless night, before she closed her eyes as she bathed in the radiance of its pearl rays as countless stars twinkled silently, in time with the glowing points of the female's mane. "Star light, star bright, spirits of kings and queens of the night sky…" "Grant me fortune and joy tonight, as thee shine thy splendorous light down from on high." Scrivener finished quietly, and Luna looked over her shoulder in surprise before the male shrugged a bit, smiling a little. "Well, I am the court poet, Luna. And even though I don't think you need the luck of the gods on your side tonight, I'm sure the night sky will shower you with prosperity all the same." "Thank you, Scrivener." Luna murmured softly, looking ahead with a faint smile, and then she shook her head slowly before starting silently forwards, and Scrivy released a short sigh of relief as the Centurions faded into the background, staying a respectful distance back as she added in a mutter: "At least my own guards somewhat pay attention to mine orders… although I doubt not that in a moment they would scurry off to do Celestia's bidding with but a flick of her hoof…" "We can bitch and moan about Celestia later, Luna, for now, let's concentrate on the matter at hand." Scrivener said gently, and the Princess of the Night glanced at him for a moment before giving a small, nervous smile as she nodded. Then her eyes roved forwards towards the squat, wide mound they were approaching: less of a hill, and more of a natural stage, surrounded by tall, spiraled pillars that were beginning to fall into decay, covered in vines that covered up ancient etchings of Celestia, Luna, and Sleipnir. In the center of these pillars was a heavy stone table, once used in ancient rituals, covered in hexagrams and lunar symbols. The female smiled softly as they approached this, sitting back a bit and raising a hoof to rest quietly on the surface of the stone as she closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards, her horn faintly glowing… and a moment later, sapphire light whisked through the symbols, a cloud of dust bursting up off the table and making Luna and Scrivy both cough and draw away, before the Princess of the Night blushed a bit when the male gave her a sour look. "My apologies, Scrivener Blooms. I was only curious if some of the old magic remained… how quickly it is that dust and grit and age claim antiquity…" Scrivy only shook his head a bit as they stood silently side-by-side, and then he ventured quietly: "If you want time alone with them, Luna, I can go…" "Leave me alone with Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Scrivener Blooms, and I shall transform thee into a giant moth." Luna grumbled threateningly, and Scrivy cleared his throat awkwardly before she looked at him embarrassedly. "I have found that my confidence is more honest and greater when thou art here to act as my second. 'Tis like in the days of dueling… I was always more prepared when Sleipnir or Celestia were at my back, ready to aid me should the notes of battle turn sour." "Alright, alright. For your sake I'll put up with Twilight Sparkle and help entertain her friends. Although I'm worse with people than you are." Scrivy added after a moment, glancing at her, and Luna grumbled before she looked up as there was a loud cheer in the distance. "Was that the pink one? I think that was the pink one." "How did you know?" asked a curious voice, and Scrivy and Luna both jumped before they turned slowly to stare at the sight of Pinkie Pie, who was sitting only a few feet away with a bright, inquisitive smile on her face, and then her eyes slowly widened as Sammy scurried up to the top of Scrivy's head to stare at her. They looked at each other for the longest time… and then Pinkie Pie squealed before hopping away, and Scrivener sighed a bit as he glanced up at Sammy. "Good going." But before anyone could do anything further, Pinkie Pie came rushing back, using her head to shove a terrified-looking Fluttershy along, her back legs kicking and haunch dragging against the ground as she curled her forelegs up against her body and stared, wide-eyed, at everything around her… and then she grunted before looking up in shock as Pinkie Pie exclaimed: "Look, look, look, Fluttershy! It's a living, breathing – well, not really living and breathing – Nightmare Night dragon thingy! Spike, Spike, Spike, you gotta see this too!" Pinkie Pie rushed off again in a moment as Fluttershy and Sammy stared at each other… and then the skeletal pseudodragon chirped, and the female squeaked before fleeing quickly behind a pillar, trembling and staring out from behind it as she babbled: "N-No, th-that's… that's… not possible, it's… oh my, oh my…" Sammy whimpered a little, lowering himself against Scrivener's head, the blue flames in his eyes guttering slightly as he jumped off the equine's head to land on the stone table, beginning to turn away… and then Fluttershy's eyes widened a bit before she hurried forwards with a flush, grasping the edge of the stone table and lowering her head so her eyes were at level with Sammy's as he looked over his shoulder at her, the female saying in an embarrassed rush: "Oh no, oh no, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just a little startled, that's all, but I can see you must really be a very nice little pseudodragon… why, look at you, you're not mean at all, are you?" Sammy raised his head a little, chirping hesitantly and slowly turning around… and then he quietly stepped forwards as Scrivy said gently: "His name is Samael, but we all just call him Sammy, Fluttershy." Fluttershy gave a small smile, then she reached out and hesitantly stroked along the psuedodragon's back… before suddenly picking him up and hugging him close, electing a surprised chirp from him as she murmured: "Why, he's just so small and adorable! Oh my… it's so strange. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so rough…" But Sammy only gave a half-purr of contentment, curling himself against Fluttershy as Pinkie Pie towed a small dragon up to the table by the tail, the small reptile grumbling under his breath before she finally spat his forked tail out and exclaimed: "Look, look, look Spike!" "Pinkie Pie, please, I'm a dragon, I've seen another dragon before…" the dragon began, standing carefully up on his hind legs and grimacing a bit as he rubbed at his bright green head-fin, the purple scales over his body glinting with luster even in the dark before he turned around, lime-colored ear-fins twitching and one dexterous, small fore-claw rubbing absently at his eggshell-tinted underbelly. "I… whoa!" Spike's emerald eyes widened in surprise as he saw Fluttershy sitting back and rocking the skeletal pseudodragon, a smile on her face and her eyes closed as she affectionately clung to it. He stared stupidly at this sight for a few moments, and then pointed and babbled: "T-Twilight, it's… it's a zombie!" "It's not a zombie, Spike." Twilight grumbled, giving an exasperated roll of her eyes. "Yes, it comes from a realm of magic that I find hard to believe exists but all the same, it's very obviously not a zombie." "But it's… I mean… Fluttershy, why are you cuddling it?" Spike asked nervously, looking worriedly over at Scrivener and Luna, and then he winced and raised an awkward claw to them. "Uh. Hi?" "Oh, but he's just so tiny and defenseless… who cares what the poor little baby looks like, he's so adorable and snuggly…" Fluttershy murmured in response, opening her eyes and gazing lovingly down at it for a moment before she glanced embarrassedly at the others. "This doesn't hurt him at all, does it?" Scrivy only shook his head and smiled as Twilight bowed respectfully to Luna, and Luna nodded back, looking embarrassed as Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack joined them, the others quickly finding their way around the table and Rainbow giving a loud yelp at what she saw cradled against Fluttershy's body. Immediately, Sammy glared at her before lightly kneading his foreclaws into Fluttershy's mane and affectionately nuzzling against her, and she giggled a little as Rainbow leaned over to Applejack and whispered: "I think she's lost her mind." "Oh, shush now, Rainbow, before you go stirrin' up more trouble." Applejack said flatly, and then she smiled a little over at Luna, saying quietly: "Howdy, Princess Luna, it's real good to see you again. I hope this ain't in bad taste, but Rainbow and I were talking about yesterday some and we gotta say, we were impressed." "Oh yeah!" Rainbow exclaimed, leaping back on her hind legs with a flap of her wings, swinging her hooves at the air and making Applejack wince back as she held onto her hat with one hoof. "They were all like, trying to shove you around and you were just like, boom! And that one guy tried to get in the air and you just made him go splat and-" "My thanks to both of thee… I mean… both of you, I am only glad that I did not leave… too bad an impression." Luna said courteously, blushing slightly… and Scrivy smiled a bit, glancing at her and knowing it was both out of worry for what Celestia would think and pride at her prowess being recognized so jubilantly. "I'll say, I bet you sure left an impression on those jerks!" Rainbow Dash grinned, then winced when Applejack shoved at her, glaring pointedly. "What? What'd I say?" "Let's move on to a different subject, shall we?" Twilight interrupted, even as the blue Pegasus and the goldenrod earth pony shoved at each other, and they both grumbled a bit before Twilight smiled over at the two before glancing down at the dragon that was still nervously standing away from the table, saying mildly: "Spike, come over here. Princess, Scrivener Blooms, this is Spike, my assistant." "Hi!" Spike said lamely, raising his claw again, and then he cleared his throat a bit as he looked nervously from Scrivy to Princess Luna, who leaned forwards a bit, studying him curiously. "It's nice to meet you Nightmare Moon… I mean, Princess Luna! And uh. You too, Scribbler." Twilight dropped her head against the table with a groan and a loud clunk, and Spike grinned embarrassedly as Rainbow Dash snorted laughter before Pinkie Pie said cheerfully: "We should have a party! Except it's kind of dark…" "Oh? Oh, of course, I forget sometimes that Scrivener and I are all too used to the darkness… permit me a moment and I shall fix this." Luna said kindly, and then she closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards, taking a slow breath as a bright blue glow spilled from her horn, a star of radiant white light burning into being at the tip of it, and the gathered ponies stared as she slowly arched her back and raised her head, starlight mane flowing gracefully around her body as high above, the moon glowed brightly before growing slowly larger in the sky. Then she finally relaxed, bowing her head forwards with a sigh of relief and smiling slightly as she glanced upwards, and the other ponies followed her gaze, Twilight's jaw dropping stupidly open and Scrivener smiling warmly despite himself, despite knowing Celestia could be less than pleased. Luna had simply dragged the moon closer… enough that now it seemed almost twice as large as it had been before, a massive white dish in the sky that cast glimmering ivory light over them, illuminating them almost as clearly as in daylight before Pinkie Pie began to leap up and down, saying gleefully: "Oh wow, that's amazing, that's spectacular, that's stupendous!" "The moon isn't… nearly as large or heavy as the sun, really, 'tis not that incredible…" Luna said embarrassedly, seeming strangely shy as the gathered ponies marveled at her ability, and her wings fluttered nervously as she fidgeted on the spot. "'Twas only to light the way, nothing more." The others were all too glad to lavish praise on Luna, however… and they were honest compliments, not simply sycophantic rambling. Luna basked in it, obviously warmed by it, and Scrivener was glad to sit back and enjoy watching Luna relax gradually, her seriousness slowly ebbing away into relaxation as they treated her as one of their own. There was still some nervous distance on occasion – they recognized, after all, they were talking to a Princess of Equestria, even if she didn't exude quite the same aura as Celestia – but it was still exactly the experience Luna had been craving: ponies who didn't fear her, or revile her, or judge her without getting to know her first. Rarity was the first to leave, claiming that she needed her beauty sleep after a day working in the shops and glaring at Rainbow Dash, who muttered something about 'accidents happen,' and Spike was glad to accompany her back to the castle, all but floating dreamily along behind the pony he obviously had a crush on. Applejack and Rainbow Dash left shortly after, and finally, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie… and Scrivy was glad to allow Sammy to go with the former pony, as the latter bounced around, singing songs that didn't make much sense and as peppy now in the deepening night as she had been earlier. Twilight Sparkle, Scrivener Blooms, and Princess Luna were finally left sitting alone at the table, and Luna glanced up towards the moon that loomed close overhead in the sky, clouds now faintly obscuring its radiance as she murmured: "Once upon a time, Twilight Sparkle, this world was not controlled and restricted nearly so much as 'tis now. Pegasi did not make the rainbows, nor did they move the weather but for special occasion… 'twas a wild world, yet in some ways I think, the better for it. But mayhap again, that is only my fondness for the old, dead ways talking… my wish to return to a world that, while cruel, was the world I knew, the world that I lived in before I made the mistakes that resulted in my exile." She closed her eyes, and her horn glowed, the aura building with a near-silent hum as the moon in the sky trembled, then receded, pushed back to its normal height in a matter of moments and leaving shadows playing over the three ponies before Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly as her own horn shimmered quietly, and a dim white orb appeared in the air above the table, shedding a pallid light over the trio. "I don't think anyone can blame you for that, Princess Luna. But you have friends now. Scrivener and myself and others… I know that everyone here really liked meeting you tonight. And I'm pretty sure Fluttershy isn't going to give you back your pseudodragon without a fight, Scrivy." "I was a little surprised she took so well to him." Scrivener paused, glancing over at Twilight, and then he smiled a little as she smiled hesitantly back. A moment later, the male shook his head with a laugh, saying quietly: "Besides, I'm not as useless as you. I don't need an assistant constantly by my side to get things done." "I'd believe that if you turned out more than one poem a month for the royal courts." Twilight shot back, and then the two smiled at each other again before laughing and shaking their heads, and Luna gazed from one to the other with strange affection. Then the violet unicorn became a little more serious as she glanced up at Luna, saying awkwardly: "I… I don't want to ruin the mood, but Celestia was talking to me today… a little about you, a little about… things I didn't entirely understand. But it worried me." She stopped, then winced at the disheartened look on Luna's face, shaking her head quickly. "No, no, not… not about you, about… about Equestria. About Celestia. It's not the kind of worries I had when we first saw signs of Discord either… I mean, come on, cotton candy clouds that rain chocolate milk and the worst thing at first was the rabbits grew giraffe legs." "Discord was never sadistic. He was always more of a mean-spirited prankster, a cavorter and manipulator. He enjoyed the frustrations of others, but 'twould be wrong to say he delighted in pain." Luna paused and smiled slightly. "Even after I knocked one of his fangs from his maw, his lashings-out were that of a child, not of a cold-blooded killer like the Tyrant Wyrms. He made ponies miserable, 'tis true… but rarely did his jokes become murderous, and never did he endanger their lives by design, even if oft he did put their sanity into peril." "You sound almost like you… feel sorry for him." Twilight said quietly, and Luna looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments before she stood up and motioned for the unicorn to follow. Twilight frowned a bit, but fell into step on one side of the Princess of the Night as Scrivener walked on the other, striding down the mound in the silent, crisp night air, as the barely-seen shadows of the Centurions lurked quietly around them and the faint ball of radiance floated above their heads. "I do." Luna murmured finally, several minutes later… and Twilight looked up to realize they had entered the courtyard where all manner of statues were displayed, near the rebuilt hedge labyrinth where Twilight and her friends had fallen into Discord's manipulations. The unicorn's eyes roved back and forth over the statutes of the ponies, dragons, and mythical figures, following Luna silently until they reached a tall pedestal… and now, when Twilight's eyes roved upwards, they settled with shock upon the stony statue of Discord. The Draconequus stood silently, features still frozen in horror, arms still raised and his snapping snake's tail curled around the monument's base, frozen for eternity in stone as Luna looked up at the statue, features painted with shadow, starlight mane floating quietly around her as she said in a soft voice: "This could have been me, Twilight Sparkle. In fact, for a thousand years, it was me… only I was put on display in the moon, not left with my hooves upon the ground. But Discord is an elemental force, an incarnation of chaos made physical… 'tis not entirely his fault he is the way he is. He cannot control his nature, being made from the stuff of disharmony, and while he is poisonous, he easily could have killed all thee if the urge so took him. But that is not what he does. That is not what he cared to do to thee: instead, he acted out of necessity, Twilight Sparkle. To him, thou wert a threat: the Elements of Harmony, after all, were what nullified him in the first place. So he turned all thee upon thy heads knowing that inverted, thou could no longer bring the wrath of the Elements upon him. "And yet all the same, thee and thy friends defeated him: that thou should be proud of. What I am not proud nor fond of is that mine own sister, Celestia, Princess of the Sun, had set Discord up in the stone gardens as a display-piece, a trophy… and here again she has placed him, for all to look upon the defeated, terrified face, not knowing if inside this stone shell Discord still lurks, still feels, still screams silently for mercy, spat upon and cursed by those ponies who visit him here, powerless but perhaps trapped inside his own mind, only to grow more lunatic." Luna said bitterly, closing her eyes and lowering her head silently, and Twilight trembled a bit, looking from Luna to Discord with horror in her eyes as Scrivener sat silently on the Princess's other side, gazing quietly at the fearful face of the statue. "It makes me wonder, Twilight. Had the Elements nullified all of me instead of blasting much of that darkness that had infected me out of my body, would Celestia have placed me here, among these relics of the past and ancient trophies of stone? And how many creatures, I wonder, are not merely sculpted metaphor… but petrified opponents, set forevermore as examples of what Celestia does to those who cross her?" Twilight shivered and looked down, shaking her head mutely… and then Luna sighed quietly, glancing towards the pony and offering a faint smile as she murmured: "I was worse than Discord, Twilight. I was Nightmare Moon, a true monster, turning upon mine sister, lashing out in jealousy and rage. Yet I walk, not free, but far from the shackles Discord is bound by… and I wonder sometimes if I even deserve this chance to redeem myself, or if this will all simply end with me here, no longer a visitor, but instead a resident of this terrible garden." And the three were silent as they looked once more upon the terrified, frozen façade of Discord, none of them knowing what to say, none of them knowing just what lay ahead under the shroud of darkness that blotted out the future. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story